


Prey for the Boogeyman

by LindzEM



Category: Prey (Video Game 2017), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 17:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14856860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindzEM/pseuds/LindzEM
Summary: When the secret alien experiments called Typhon break containment aboard the Talos 2 space station, Jack Frost and Dr. Pitch Black must work together to stay alive and find a way back to earth. Along the way, Jack discovers Pitch's darkest secret and must ultimately struggle with the hardest decision of his young life.





	Prey for the Boogeyman

Jack stood there transfixed at watching the taller man scribble down notes as the large machines whirred away all around. The boy could barely keep still in his seat, he was so full of excitement.

“So it’s a prototype operator bot, like the one you have in your office?! It can talk and all that too?!”

Pitch Black sighed and paused in his writing to glance over at the young teen who was brimming with questions, who wasn’t even really supposed to be here aboard the regal Talos 2 space station.

“For a civilian kid who only won the 10th place in the essay competition because the person one rank above plagiarized, you sure do ask nonstop questions…”

 Jack grinned and hopped out of his chair, walking over and pressing his face up against the glass of a different machine that was busy scanning rock specimens.

“Hey, just cuz most of science is lame doesn’t mean that some of it isn’t kinda cool too!”

Pitch rolled his golden eyes in annoyance and continued to write in his notes.

“Without ‘lame science’ we wouldn’t have invented the ballpoint pen or freeze-dried food. Humanity should be grateful.”

Jack continued to wander around the large room and gaze at all of the different machines.

“Yeah, yeah, ok old man.”

Pitch paused and his eyes widened suddenly. With a sharp groan of pain, he dropped his clipboard and grabbed his head. Jack immediately took notice and frowned. The boy rushed over to him looking worried and concerned.

“H-Hey what’s wrong...Are…Are you ok, Dr. Black?”

Pitch cringed and shook his head a bit, standing straighter again to try to ignore the pain.

“I’m fine, there’s no need to worry…”

Jack frowned and looked down. Then he quickly bent down to pick up the man’s clipboard and pen to hold them out for him meekly.

“It’s been happening more frequently to you…are you sick?”

Pitch shook his head again and sighed. He took the clipboard from Jack and held the pen with a shaking hand.

“I will be fine, Frost—”

With those words another intense wave of pain overcame the man’s head, culminating to a horrid pulsing agony. He cried out and staggered, trying to hold onto the nearby table, but ending up knocking over some of the items on it. He finally looked over up at Jack as he trembled.

“J-Jack…get…get the nurse…”

The man’s vision faded quickly and he fell forward, blacking out completely. Jack watched in fear a few seconds more then finally ran out of the room screaming for the nurses.

“NURSE!!! SOMEONE, PLEASE! HELP!”

Jack finally ran back with several nurses in tow and a stretcher. They took Pitch back to the medical bay and quickly began to treat him. Jack stayed and could do nothing but watch as his favorite doctor, the only friend he had on the station, struggled to breath with severe muscle spasms. As the nurses ran their tests and did what they could, they allowed Jack to stay in the room with Pitch, especially since the boy adamantly refused to leave his side. The teen waited until they were gone to scoot closer to Pitch and very gently take his hand.

“Pitch…I-I mean…Dr. Black, please be ok…please…I need you to be ok again…”

Sniffling quietly, the boy leaned his head on the side of the cot and eventually drifted off to sleep.

 


End file.
